


Two Old Soldiers

by DeanWinchesterIsTrans



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterIsTrans/pseuds/DeanWinchesterIsTrans
Summary: What if Jack and Wilfred served together?





	Two Old Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of based around my headcanon that Jack keeps tabs on all of the Doctor's ex-companions. Also the idea that Jack probably knows everyone.
> 
> I'm also ignoring that Wilf saw Jack in The Stolen Earth. Just pretend he was too distracted by, well, ykno, the Earth being pulled out of orbit and the Daleks to realize that "Oh wow I know him."

Jack walked up the doorstep, setting the flowers by the door. He rang the doorbell, and started to walk away, like he always did.

He had made a habit of leaving flowers for Donna every so often, just a couple flowers with a card tha had her name printed plainly on it. Jack kept the visits sporadic, so she'd have a harder time predicting when he'd be there, if she ever tried to discover who was leaving her those flowers. He couldn't risk her seeing him and remembering. He wouldn't let that happen to Donna.

Out of all the things that Jack was prepared for on a daily basis, he certainly wasn't expecting one Private Wilfred Mott to show up. They had fought together, and Jack had been proud to serve with him. He was investigating some alien activity around the area Mott was to be deployed, so he figured the best way to go about it, was to go along with. While most of the other soldiers were young and reckless and bragging about kills and their experiences of war, Mott always took pride in never killing a single man. The other men mocked him for it, but Jack thought Mott was the bravest one of them all.

Jack quickly discovered the alien life form, and decided it wasn't too big of a threat to the planet, so he let it be. While he could've gone back to Torchwood immediately, he decided to stay for the rest of the tour instead.

He became close friends with Mott, and was sad to see him go. Jack knew if he stayed much longer, Wilfred would notice how he wasn't ageing, and would start asking questions. Questions Jack didn't know how to answer at the time. Questions he probably shouldn't answer. Jack had to go.

When they parted ways, Private Mott had asked hesitantly, "Will I be seeing you again sometime?"

To which Jack replied only with a sad smile, and a wave goodbye.

Jack had honestly never expected to see Wilfred ever again, so it was quite the surprise to hear the front door of Donna's house creak open, and hear that familiar voice ask, "Jack? Is that really you?"

Jack froze like a deer in the headlights, and turned around slowly. "Wilfred?"

Wilfred beamed and walked down the steps, almost seeming to wiggle as he did so. He started into a flurry of questions. "Jack! You haven't aged a day! It's been, what, about 60 years? How are you doing that, but more importantly... How are you? It's been a while. Are you the one that's been leaving my Donna flowers?"

Jack suddenly looked concerned. "The answer to that is a long story."

"The answer to which question?" Wilfred asked.

Jack laughed. "Nearly all of them."

Wilfred walked back to his house, gesturing to Jack for him to follow. "Come on then, I want to hear that long story, and I'm not getting any younger!"

Jack didn't budge, still standing tensely by the street. "Is Donna home? If she sees me, she might remember, and we can't let that happen." He looked at his friend with a heavy heart, and eyes that seemed far too old for his face. "But you know that, don't you?"

Wilfred furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. He said apprehensively, "No, Donna's at her friend's for the weekend. It should be safe. She should be safe."

Jack nodded, sighing in relief. "Good."

Wilfred led the way into the house. "Come on, let's sit down."

Jack followed and sat down next to him. Jack took a long breath and began, "I should preface this all with telling you that I traveled with the Doctor, but that was far before I met you, Wilfred. I don't travel with him anymore, but I do look after the people who also traveled with him at one point. Even those that don't remember him. Hence, the flowers for Donna."

Wilfred nodded, having already expected that all this had something to do with the Doctor, as weird events, like his friend not ageing, usually tend to be about him, even before Jack said what he did about Donna.

"At some point traveling with him, we ran into the Daleks. You met those. They... they killed me. I was dead, until Rose saved me. The Doctor had sent her away, but she came back somehow. She brought me back to life with the power of the Time Vortex, but she got it wrong. She brought me back permanently. The universe just won't let me die. When I woke back up, the first thing I heard was the TARDIS dematerializing. I ran towards the sound, but I was too late. He was gone. I figured that he'd show up sometime in the 21st century sooner or later, so I used my Vortex Manipulator," he pointed at the strap on his wrist, "but it messed up. Got me stuck in the 19th century, and broke shortly after. I was stuck waiting for him, so I worked for Torchwood, trying to save the world while waiting for a version of that would recognize me."

"But why did you fight?" Wilfred asked.

"I was searching for alien life forms for Torchwood in about the same area as your group was deployed. It was a good cover. I figured out the situation fairly quickly, but... you were so brave, and kind, and honorable that I wanted to spend more time with you," Jack admitted.

"In a warzone?"

"Well... I admit, there are better places to meet someone than in a warzone. I did meet the Doctor and Rose in the middle of the London Blitz, though, so I'm not really the best judge of that." Jack hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe meeting brilliant people in the middle of a war is just my sort of thing...?"

"Well," Wilfred said, patting Jack's hand, "you're welcome over any time. I think you'll find it's usually better than a war."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm American, so I really have no idea about British military?? I'm probably getting a lot of stuff wrong, and I could probably just google it, but meh.


End file.
